Writing Life
"Writing Life" ( , Raitingu Raifu) is the second Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, performed by Goodbye holiday. It replaces Believe In Magic in episode 25. It was replaced by BOY starting episode 47. Lyrics (TV Size) Japanese= 忌み嫌われた下手な 落書き人生に 君が瞳揺らした 一人じゃないんだって 生きていて良かったな 本当に良かった 言葉に出来ないこと 言葉にしてきたよ 何度も押し潰した 悲しみにも 強さのカケラはあった 誰にも奪えない未来への光 ほんの数行の 命の遠征記にとって 出会いも残る後悔も 全てが群青色のダイヤ いつだって一人で 孤独と向き合う君と 今なら笑い合える きっと永遠に Writing Life 目に見えない絆で |-| Rōmaji= Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de |-| English= My life is like detestably bad graffiti But when you looked at me, I felt I wasn't alone. I'm glad that I'm alive, I truly am. What I couldn't say before, I can say now. Within the sadness that I kept holding down There were fragments of power. No one can take away my light to the future. The chronicles of life only have a few lines. People I meet, my regrets —they're all like ultramarine diamonds to me. You've always confronted loneliness by yourself. I bet we can now laugh together, forever and ever. Writing Life with our invisible bond. Lyrics (Full) Japanese= 忌み嫌われた下手な 落書き人生に 君が瞳揺らした 一人じゃないんだって 生きていて良かったな 本当に良かった 言葉に出来ないこと 言葉にしてきたよ 何度も押し潰した 悲しみにも 強さのカケラはあった 誰にも奪えない未来への光 ほんの数行の 命の遠征記にとって 出会いも残る後悔も 全てが群青色のダイヤ いつだって一人で 孤独と向き合う君と 今なら笑い合える きっと永遠に Writing Life 目に見えない絆で もう本当に無理だって 耳を塞げば イヤフォンの中歌うヒーロー いつも慣れてた 何度も書き殴って 泣いてたから 雨風にも負けないで あの頃の自分も救える 誇れる 俯いたっていい 痛んだ心のまま 負けない君を照らす人に 僕がきっとなるからさ 吹き止まない風 ビルの隙間の空 繋ぐよ 震える手を ぎゅっと強く 最高のダンジョンを 切り開いて行こう ほんの数行の 命の遠征記にとって 出会いも残る後悔も 全てが群青色のダイヤ いつだって一人で 孤独と向き合う君と 今なら笑い合える きっと永遠に Writing Life 負けちゃだめだ Writing Life 素晴らしき愛の人 |-| Rōmaji= Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de Mō hontōni muri datte mimi o fusageba iya fon no naka utau hīrō itsumo nare teta nando mo kaki nagutte nai tetakara amekaze ni mo makenaide anogoro no jibun mo sukueru hokoreru utsumuitatte ī itanda kokoro no mama makenai kimi o terasu hito ni boku ga kitto narukara sa fuki yamanai kaze biru no sukima no sora tsunagu yo furueru te o gyutto tsuyoku saikō no danjon o kirihiraite ikou Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni RAITINGU RAIFU Makecha dameda RAITINGU RAIFU subarashiki AI NO HITO Characters * Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker * Ai * Cal Kolter * Jin Kolter * Dr. Kogami * Specter * Varis * George Gore/The Gore * Skye Zaizen/Blue Angel * Akira Zaizen * Emma Bessho/Ghost Gal Duel Monsters * Decode Talker * Gouki The Great Ogre * Altergeist Primebanshee * Firewall Dragon Video TV Version Full Version Music Video Trivia * In the tunnel, "Synchro" can be seen on the wall as graffiti, referencing 5D's. Above it, it says "Shining Draw", referencing ZEXAL. Category:Songs